Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus configured to read a document placed on a document supporter and to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions to be executed by a processor of an image reading apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image reading apparatus for reading documents placed on a document supporter. In such an image reading apparatus, a plurality of documents placed on the document supporter are conveyed one by one by an automatic document feeder (ADF), and a scan processing is executed for the documents. However, the document supporter can support only up to a predetermined number of documents. Thus, in the case where the scan processing is executed for documents of greater than the predetermined number, a continuous scanning is executed as follows. The documents of less than or equal to the predetermined number are first placed on the document supporter, and the scan processing is executed therefor. After completion of this scanning, the rest is placed on the document supporter, and the scan processing is executed therefor. Scan data obtained by the two or more scanning processings is treated as a series of data, i.e., data obtained by a single scan processing. The image reading apparatus capable of executing the continuous scan processing inquires, before execution of the scan processing, about whether the continuous scan processing is to be executed.